


The Initiative

by AllThingsNerdHQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Loki, Loki really is an asshole, Other, Winchesters meet Avengers and Dean doesn't like them, huge pack of Djinn are attacking New York, hunter Addy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsNerdHQ/pseuds/AllThingsNerdHQ
Summary: When a huge pack of unknown creatures begin to attack and kidnap people in New York, the Avengers turn to their last hope - a teenage girl named Adeline Mandy. After explaining what they're fighting (djinn) to the gang she has to prove to the gang that she really knows her stuff, so she tells them about her hunter life, shows them her hunting bunker, which lies beneath her house. She has to get Sam and Dean to help them on this mission and of course, Dean is stubborn. Loki is an asshole and they all have to work together to kill off this pack of Djinn, which means Addy has to pose as a victim to get them inside.(I suck at Summaries, but the fic is half-decent if I do say so myself.)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	The Initiative

HEYO! So, this was a request, it's a MARVEL-SUPERNATURAL CROSSOVER!! YAAASSSSS, BITCHES!!! And this is kind of weirdly written, this is after they defeated the darkness, but Lucifer is back in the cage, and they're just hunting now. SAM IS STILL LOOKS LIKE HE DID IN HIS TWENTIES BECAUSE THE REQUEST SAID SO!! It wasn't my idea. THIS IS ONE OF THE WERIDEST REQUESTS I HAVE EVER FREAKING GOTTEN AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH! THANK YOU TO WHO REQUESTED IT! I KNOW YOU'RE READING BUT DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, CASEY! LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUU!!!! 

I stepped out of the shower and changed into my workout clothes. My parents were out for the weekend, so I was alone in the house. The doorbell rang. I sighed as I pulled on my spandex shorts. 

"Hang on!" I shouted. I grabbed a hair-tie and pulled my long, brown hair into a high ponytail. I jogged over to the door and opened it. 

"Can I help- holy fuck," I said, staring up at Captain America, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Bucky Barnes, Thor, Loki, Hawk-Eye, and Spider-Man. 

"Wow," Iron Man's tin voice sounded. 

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to not lose my shit in front of my favorite people ever. 

"Yes. We're looking for a woman named Adeline Mandy," Hawk-Eye stated. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Do you know where she is?" Dr. Banner stated. 

"You're looking at her," I said, quietly with my head down. 

"That's funny. It sounded like she said 'you're looking at her'," Spider-Man stated. 

"I did," I said, looking back up. 

"You're like nine!" Bucky shouted. 

"I'm fifteen, excuse me, and I happen to be in my senior year of college for the second time!" I said, offended. 

"This is her, alright," Iron Man said. 

"Come on in," I said, softly, letting everyone in. 

"So. Care to explain why I have the Avengers on my doorstep?" I asked. 

"We need your assistance," Captain stated. 

"Me? Why me? There are plenty of other superhumans out there," I said. 

"None like you. You're smart, strong, fast, and have more powers than any of us combined. We'd like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative," Iron Man said. 

"Okay. This has to be joke," I stated. 

"It is not. Why are you Midgardians so slow?" Loki sighed. I rushed over and nailed him in the nuts. He collapsed. 

"Still think I'm slow?" I snapped. Captain smiled. 

"I meant in the head, you insolent-" Loki started. I pinned him against the wall with my forearm to his throat. I moved my arm and pressed my thumbs into his airway. 

"At the point somewhere between thirty and one-hundred-eighty seconds, you will fall unconscious. When the brain is without out oxygen for one minute, your brain cells will begin dying. After three minutes, neurons suffer more extensive damage, and lasting brain damage becomes more likely to occur. At five minutes, death becomes imminent. At five minutes, if the brain is still alive, a coma and lasting brain damage is almost inevitable. At fifteen minutes, survival is nearly impossible," I stated, dropping him on the floor, choking. 

"Now. Continue," I said, turning back to the others. 

"Holy shit," Iron Man stated. 

"That was hilarious!" Spider-Man laughed, bent over. 

"Anyway," Captain said, "Recently, one of our comrades-" 

"Sam Wilson," I stated. 

"Yes. He has left the initiative and we are looking to replace him. You are the most eligible candidate," he stated. 

"I don't know. I mean, I have parents, I have a life, I have school-" 

"Do you really like all that? I mean, going to school when you already know what you're capable of? I know I hated being smarter than everyone. It's why I dropped out. And I think you feel the same way," Iron Man said. 

"I do hate school, but I have-" 

"Friends? Doubt that," Loki said. 

"I don't have friends. You're right. But I have a life. I'm a robotics assistant, I have people who need my help-" 

"They don't need you, they need your brain, and I'm sure you've thought about that," Iron Man said. 

"Yeah, you're right. I have. But my parents-" 

"Already okayed it," Captain said. 

"They WHAT?" I asked, my head snapping over to him. 

"They said yes. We need you just as much as everyone else does. You're the smartest, strongest, fastest kid I've ever seen. And believe me, I've seen some kids, but you? You exceed them all. We need your help, and so does the world," Captain said. 

"Um," I said. "If my parents said yes, then I say yes." I sighed the words and turned to face them all properly. 

"Nice to have you on the team, Kid," Bucky said. 

"Nice to be on it, Mr. Barnes," I smiled, shaking his outstretched hand. 

"Bucky," he smiled. 

"Alright. I have to go get my stuff really quick. Be back in a sec," I said. I went to my room and threw all of my clothes in my suitcase, then took a picture of my walls before taking down the posters and my work wall, which was all papers and equations and stuff, and then grabbed my blanket and my stuffed cow I never slept without and shoved it in. Don't judge. I zipped my bag up and then grabbed my backpack full of school stuff and my work wall stuff, then head out to the living room. 

"Ready, Kid?" Captain asked. 

"As I'll ever be," I said. He led us outside and I stared at the jet in front of me. 

"Holy freaking crap," I said. 

"Yeah," Bucky smiled. We got on and I sat down. 

"Where are the seat belts?" I asked, looking around at my seats. Bucky laughed. 

"No, seriously. Where are the seat belts?" I asked, looking at my seat. 

"There aren't any back there," Iron Man said. 

"What the hell do you mean there aren't any?! Are you people insane?!" I shouted, gripping the seat, tightly. 

"A little bit," Iron Man laughed as we started to take off. I was close to hyperventilating until Black Widow came over and sat next to me. 

"It's fine. Tony is a completely competent driver and won't try anything stupid while you're one here, isn't that right, Stark?" She asked. 

"Yep," Iron Man stated. 

"Black Widow?" I asked. 

"Call me Nat," she smiled. 

"Nat, um, where are we going?" I asked. 

"Helicarrier," she stated. 

"Oh," I said, "Isn't that in the sky?" 

"Yeah," she stated. 

"Damnit," I muttered. 

"Why? Afraid of heights?" Loki smirked, walking over. 

"Fuck off," I muttered. 

"Damn," Bucky laughed. 

"I don't like you. You almost killed me and my sister!" I snapped. 

"I realize that but I don't kill now," Loki stated. 

"I really don't care," I said, "I still don't like you." He walked away. 

"Almost there," Tony yelled from the front. I looked out the window and my stomach did flips. 

"Don't look out the window. It's not a good view," she said. I turned away and saw the helicarrier come into view from the front windshield. 

"Hang on to your crap!" Iron Man said. We landed and I got out, my stomach still queasy. 

"Alright. Let's get you to your quarters," Captain said. We went inside and he led me through a sea of people to a room. 

"This is temporary until we land at Stark Tower," he said, "Drop your stuff off and follow me." I set my stuff down and followed him back out. People were staring at me. 

"Fury," Captain said. 

"Rogers," Director Fury said. 

"This is Adeline. She's the one I was telling you about," he said. 

"Welcome to the Avengers," he said. 

"What's next?" I asked. 

"Now we brief you," Director Fury said. Everyone sat at a table and I sat between Nat and Captain. 

"There has been an attack Florida," he stated, "No one knows the origin of the creatures." 

"I think they're called Djinn," I stated. Fury turned towards me. Everyone stared at me in confusion. 

"What? I did my homework," I stated. 

"How do you know about them?" Fury demanded. 

"Well, they're not aliens. They're a supernatural creature, actually," I said. 

"And I suppose you know all about them?" He said. 

"I do; and these things fit the profile to a T," I stated. 

"Well, then, care to tell?" He stated. 

"Sure, but, um, I need a computer," I said. "Do you have the surveillance footage from the scenes of the attacks?" 

"Yes, here," Fury said, handing me a tablet. I flicked the images onto a white board and grabbed a marker, showing an image. 

"This is an image taken during the first attack on Tampa.” I uncapped the marker and reached up. I couldn't reach where I was trying to mark. 

"For the love of-" I groaned, grabbing a chair. I heard Loki snicker and a few chuckles. 

"Ah, drive it in the hanger!" I yelled. 

"What?" Iron Man asked. Captain started laughing, hysterically. 

"HE gets it!" I said. 

"It means to shut up. I haven't heard someone say that in a very long, long time," he said, his laughter slowly dying down. 

"Anyway..." Director Fury said. 

"Yeah, sorry. Djinn are creatures who can poison its victims with a touch. This poison causes reality-altering hallucinations. They can tell what this person wants most. A Djinn feeds on people's blood. Some of them, sick bastards they are, enjoy the taste of fear, so instead of making the hallucinations given what the person wants most, they make it what the person fears most. A Djinn's poison is in its tattoos, which are shown in this image here," I said. I flicked the screen to show another image of a person being attacked by one. 

"A Djinn's tattoos only show when they want them to, and they take on a humanoid appearance. The tattoos, when shown, glow an off-purple, like right here," I said circling a tattoo curving down the Djinn's arm. "Its eyes glow a bright, vibrant purple, like here." I circled a showing eye and zoomed in to show them color. 

"When a Djinn poisons a person, it has to be able to access skin because the poison is a direct contact sickness. If it cannot access skin, then it will knock the victim out until it can get back to its lair and get to skin. Typically, the Djinn travel in packs of five or six, but, very rarely, they travel in packs of twenty to thirty. When a Djinn takes a body to the lair to feed, it hangs the body by the arms and attaches an IV to the neck or major artery. They will poison the person and leave them in their own head, where the person is living the life or doing something they always wanted to do; where they're perfectly happy. While they're trapped in their own head, their body in the real world is slowly fading away and being drained of blood. The blood is then stored and used for future feedings. The Djinn consider themselves merciful killers, since the person doesn't feel anything," I said. 

"Well, do these things have a weakness?" Captain asked. 

"Weaknesses? Bashing their head in will do some damage but, the only way to kill them is a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood," I said. 

"Great. How the hell are supposed to find this shit? I mean, we can't exactly go to the neighborhood grocery to find lamb's blood," Iron Man said. 

"I know," I said, shyly. 

"What?" Captain asked. 

"We need to get back to my house," I said. 

"Wait- you've got lamb's blood? Why?" Peter asked. 

"Just- we need to go back, okay?" I said. 

"Alright. Nat, Tony, Peter, Buck, you're with me. Everyone else stays here and reads up on these things," Captain stated. 

"Right," they said. We headed back to the jet and got in. I waited until we landed and hopped out. 

"Follow me," I said. I went around back to the cellar doors. 

"Not a word about this to anyone else, okay?" I said. They nodded and I grabbed a hidden spade from under a bush. I started digging where I knew the keys were. 

"Alright," I muttered, unlocking three of the four locks with keys and then turning a dial to open the fourth. I opened the door and stepped down. 

"Watch your heads," I stated, ducking beneath a bar. They followed me down and I powered up the extremely large room. 

"Holy shit!" Peter said, rushing over to shelves full of guns. 

"I wouldn't touch those, Parker," I stated. 

"What is this place? Some kind of secret CIA basement or something?" Bucky asked. I stood up, holding a machete in my hands. 

"Or something," I smirked, bending back over to look through the bottom shelf of blades. I looked over and saw Peter about to touch a grenade. 

"No, don't!" I screamed, tackling him. 

"Touch that thing and it goes off!" I said, yanking him up. 

"Sorry," he said. 

"Don't touch anything," I said. 

"Lamb's blood, lamb's blood. Where did I-" I stopped and looked up. 

"Well, shit," I stated, jumping up and climbing about nine shelves to the top. 

"Captain!" I shouted, "catch these." He walked over and I dropped two jars of lamb's blood down to him. 

"Anybody better with guns than knives?" I asked, jumping down and landing with cat-like agility. 

"Me," Nat and Bucky both said. 

"Okay. Well, I hope you people have a stove on that heli-whatever," I stated, walking over to a shelf. 

"How does an XM2010 Enhance Sniper Rifle sound?" I asked, grabbing it off the shelf. 

"How on this freaking planet did you get that?" Bucky asked, walking over and grabbing it. 

"I have my ways," I smirked, taking it back. "You want to use it or not?" 

"Hell yeah, I want to use it," he stated, taking it back. 

"Ah. It goes in the bag," I said, grabbing it and putting it in a green duffle bag. 

"Okay, and for you, what type of gun do you like? Smaller ones or bigger ones?" I asked Nat. 

"Smaller," she stated. 

"Kay," I said, typing in a passcode and the wall slid open to reveal a different wall of smaller guns and pistols. 

"ALPHA Combat, ALPHA Defender, AMT AutoMAG II, AMT AutoMAG IV, Armatix iP1, ASP Pistol, Astra Model 903, Astra A-60, Ballester-Molina, Bauer Automatic, Beholla Pistol, Baretta 21A Bobcat, Bergmann Bayard Pistol, BUL Cherokee, Calico M950, Caracal pistol, Colt SCAMP, CZ vz. 110, CZ vz. 100-" 

"Woah. Those are Russian weapons! How the heck did you get Russian weapons?" Bucky asked. 

"Again. I have my ways," I smirked. "Anyway. We have a lot more, so, Nat, come and pick one out." She walked up and stared at the guns in amazement before picking up a simple Wesson Pistol. 

"Okay. Now..." I said. I looked around and let out a little noise of triumph as I found my bullets. 

"Back up," I said. Everyone backed up and started running at a shelf that rose about twenty feet. I jumped and landed at about ten feet. 

"Shit," I grunted as I nearly fell. I started climbing and got to the top shelf where our bullets were. 

"Do you have silver bullets up there?" I asked. 

"No," Captain said. 

"Okay," I sighed, grabbing about seven cases and jumping down. Captain caught me. 

"You realize I would've landed just fine, right?" I said. 

"Doubt that," he stated, setting me down. I shoved the gun and the bullets in the bag, then several silver knives, one for each person without a gun, then the jars of blood. 

"I think we're ready," I said, zipping up the bag. I started out and the other followed behind me. 

"How did you know do have all of this stuff?" Iron Man asked. 

"I told you, I did my homework," I stated. 

"This was more than studying, Adeline," Captain said. I turned around and they stopped. 

"Tell me, do those records of yours tell you I moved around a lot when I was little?" I asked. 

"Yeah..." Bucky said. 

"There's a lot they're not going to tell you," I stated, turning back around. 

"Like...?" Captain said, wanting me to continue. 

"Like nothing. You'll think I'm crazy," I stated. We got on the jet and the ride back was silent. I started shivering and Bucky gave me a jacket. 

"You really should put some clothes on when we land," he smirked. 

"Shut up," I smiled, slightly. When we landed, I went to my quarters and got on a long-sleeved top and a pair of sweats. There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," I said, shoving the duffle beneath my bed and sitting down. Everyone but Director Fury came in and gathered around my bed. 

"Insane or not, I want you to tell us. This information may come in handy," Captain said. 

"You know what? Fine. I hunt monsters," I stated. 

"You what?" Bucky asked. 

"Like the Djinn. I've hunted them before. Them and many others," I said. 

"Like what?" Nat asked. 

"Like ghouls, ghosts, poltergeists-" 

"I thought those were the same thing," Peter interrupted. 

"No. They aren't. Ghosts are simply spirits, some want peace, others are vengeful, like murder victims, others, called death echoes, are simply stuck reliving their deaths. Some ghosts, like ghosts of a gruesome, horrible death, are so vengeful that they become poltergeists and others were criminals that were killed by law. They continue what they do until someone locates and burns the bodies. A poltergeist leaves behind a thick black goo called ectoplasm, and, contrary to very popular belief, not all ghosts leave it behind. Only extremely pissed off spirits," I said. 

"You really do know what you're talking about," Peter said. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"What else did you hunt?" Nat asked. 

"A lot. Nachzerers, lamias, zombies, daevas, witches, werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, you name it," I said. 

"A shape-shifter? What, like, from a person to a dog?" Bucky asked. 

"No, that would be a skin-walker. A shape-shifter shifts between people. They can make themselves look like anybody, as can ghouls," I said. 

"Does sunlight really kill vampires or does it make them sparkle?" Peter asked. 

"Neither. It hurts like a nasty sunburn but doesn't kill them. The only way to kill a vamp is to decapitate it," I said. "You watch way too many teen-vampire-dramedy-romance films, Dude." 

"He does," Bucky said. "Especially something called Twilight." 

"I hated that movie. It's not right," I said. 

"Well, duh. I bet the directors didn't think any of what they were doing was actually real," Peter said. 

"What about werewolves?" Bucky asked. 

"Werewolves have to eat hearts to survive. Some can control themselves and live off of chicken hearts and other animal hearts. Others eat human hearts," I said. 

"Seriously? That's disgusting," Bucky grimaced. 

"Yeah. And they hate silver. It burns them. And in order to kill them it's a silver knife, or bullet, to the heart. Same with shifters," I said. 

"Hmm. What about ghosts? How do you kill them? They're already dead," Peter asked. 

"Iron will repel them, as will salt. But the only way to get rid of one for good, is to burn it's remains. You have to salt and burn them to get rid of them," I said, "and if the body was cremated, you need to look for what the spirit is attached to, sometimes it's an old baseball cap, others it's a family heirloom, something that belonged to them. And you need to burn that too. If a spirit has nothing attaching it to Earth, then it has to leave." 

"Are demons real?" Captain asked. 

"Oh, God, yes. And a pain in my ass!" I groaned. 

"How do you kill them?" Bucky asked. 

"Well, there's the long-lost Colt that nobody can find, or a demon blade, and the only one I know of is in the capable hands of America's greatest hunters," I said. 

"And that is?" Captain asked. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester," I stated. 

"Who?" Bucky asked. 

"They stopped the apocalypse, twice, they defeated the devil, twice, they killed three Knights of Hell, they befriended God and his sister, they-" 

"God's sister? Bullshit. You're making this up," Bucky stated. 

"Am I?" I asked. "I'll call them." 

"Then do it," he stated. 

"Okay," I said, grabbing my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Sammy W. 

"Hey, Sam," I said. 

"Addy!" He said, enthused. 

"Hey," I said, "so, I've got the Avengers sitting in front of me and they don't believe God had a sister." 

"Where are you?" Sam asked. 

"The Helicarrier," I stated. The appeared next to me with Cas. 

"Sammy!" I cheered, attacking him with a hug. 

"Oof," he grunted, hugging me back, "hey, Addy." 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Dean grinned. I hugged him, too, then Cas, who just stood there. 

"Sam, Dean, Cas, meet the Avengers," I grinned, turning back to them. They were all ready to fight. 

"Relax, guys!" I groaned, "they won't hurt you." 

"How did you get here?" Captain demanded. 

"Castiel is an angel," I said. 

"Yeah, sounds like one," Bucky scoffed. 

"No, literally. He has wings and everything," I said. 

"Sure he does. What do they have to with all this?" Captain said. 

"I told you, Mr. Rogers, they're hunters like me. They know all about the Djinn situation and can help us out a lot more than your weapons can," I stated. 

"We can. If you wouldn't mind taking the gun out of my balls," Dean stated. I saw Nat with a gun pointed down. 

"Nat, please, they won't hurt anybody. They're good people, trust me," I said. 

"I'm not so sure. I mean, look at them, they wear flannel. Who does that?" Peter asked. 

"Me. So, keep the insults coming. See what happens, Sweetheart," I stated. 

"Ooh," Dean smirked. "Nice to see you haven't changed much." 

"Can it. Anyway. Trust me, guys. They can help. All you have to do is trust them just a little," I said. 

"Fine. The second one of them does something, though," Captain said. 

"You care to-" 

"Dean," I warned. 

"Sorry," he muttered. 

"He listens to you like some kind of lost dog," Loki smirked. 

"Shut the fuck up before one of us does something we'll regret," I stated. 

"Ooh," Peter said. 

"Alright. I've told them all about Djinn, from that case we worked out in Wichita," I said, "they know everything we do. And I've got the weapons needed." 

"Aw, I was hoping to see that basement again," Sam pouted. 

"You knew about her basement?" Captain asked. 

"For a while now, yeah. We're good friends," Dean stated. 

"Good friends as in, GOOD friends or good friends as in good friends?" Bucky asked. I looked at Sam, then Dean, then started laughing. 

"No. No, no, no way," I laughed, "he's twenty something." 

"I'm twenty-nine," Dean said, whacking my arm. I whacked him back and he stumbled. 

"I wish you'd stop doing that," he muttered, rubbing his shoulder. 

"What's the matter? Afraid of girl?" Loki smirked. 

"Okay, he's all yours," I said, backing up. 

"Who are you?" Dean asked. 

"Loki, Son of Laufey, of As-" 

"Yeah, yeah, don’t care, God. What I was asking was, how do I hurt you?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, simply punching him works wonders," Thor stated. 

"Perfect," Dean said. He walked up and socked him in the face before walking back over to Sam. 

"You're just going to let him do that?" Loki asked Captain. 

"Hey, you asked for that one," Captain stated. 

"Whatever," Loki scoffed. 

"Now. If you'll be helping us, you need to meet the boss," Captain said. 

"Uh. We don't work for anyone," Dean stated. 

"Well, you'll learn to for this," Captain stated. 

"I think we're good, come on, Sam, Cas," Dean said. 

"Dean, please," I said, giving him the puppy eyes that he could never resist. 

"Aw, how cute, he fell for the puppy eyes," Bucky smiled. 

"She's like my daughter, I can't say no to her," he groaned. "Fine. But I don't answer to him. I'll meet him." 

"Good," Captain said. 

"Oh yeah, he and I will get along just fine," Dean said, sarcastically. 

"Is everything a joke to you?" Captain snapped. I walked over and slapped my hand over Dean's mouth before he could say anything. 

***AFTER AN HOUR OF ARGUING WITH FURY*** 

"Alright. So, what's the plan?" Dean asked, flopping on my little bed. 

"I'll sit on you," I said. 

"Go ahead," he shrugged. I jumped up and sat on his shins. 

"Alright, so the plan is to attack," Mr. Stark said, now out of his suit. 

"We need a real plan, Mr. Stark. 'Attack' won't work on these guys," I said. 

"It's Tony," he stated, "Mr. Stark was my father." 

"Well, then, Tony, I suggest you find an actually smart plan seeing as how you're some type of genius," Dean said. 

"Dean, seriously," I said, whacking him, "be polite or I swear to-" 

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Afraid I'll embarrass you in front of our heroes?" Dean smirked, reaching for my side. 

"Do it and I'll break your arm. Be polite or I swear to Hecate, it will be the last fucking thing you do, understood?" I snarled out, glaring at him, menacingly. 

"Yes," he sighed. 

"You're afraid of her," Loki mused. I ran at him, pinning him to the wall by his throat with my foot. I pinned him down so he couldn't move. 

"As should each and everyone one of you. If this fails, we will be in some deep shit. So, I suggest you all learn to get along before the Djinn use your hatred for one another against us in a fight. Am I clear?" I snapped. 

"Yeah," Peter said, nervously. 

"Good," I said, letting Loki down. "Now. A plan. I suggest one of us take the antidote and aim to be the Djinn's next victim-" 

"The what?" Dean asked, sitting up. 

"Antidote. Tell me you knew about it," I said. 

"No," Sam stated. 

"It's a simple antidot made with ingredients I have in my basement. It's a blue liquid that tastes like toilet water and mold, according to my uncle, and it's easy to make. If one of us takes it, and becomes the Djinn's next victim, the person will be immune to its effects. The person will have a tracker that will lead us back to the nest where everyone will be waiting to feed. We take out the nest then," I said. 

"You sure that will work? I mean it sounds a little-" 

"Don't say crazy. Please, don't say it. Our whole lives are crazy and this, this is nothing compared what we've faced," Dean said. 

"He's right he's faced God's sister, God, Lucifer, Sam's been tortured by the Devil himself and they've worked with a demon for God knows how long, plus a witch that's tried to kill them over five times and never succeeded. I've been in the cage with Lucifer, been tortured for information I didn't have, been killed seven times in the past nine years alone, and-" I stopped. 

"And..." Peter said. 

"Nothing. That was it," I said. I couldn't tell them about what happened. Nope. 

"Adeline, what happened?" Captain asked, softly. 

"It was nothing, okay?" I said. 

"The information might be helpful," Tony said. 

"It's. Not. Shut up," I seethed. 

"Alright," Captain said. I sighed in relief. 

"So, this plan of yours? It'll work?" Nat said. 

"Should," I said. "Sam, Dean, you guys know how to make lamb's blood bullets?" 

"No," Sam said. 

"Damnit," I sighed. "Cas!" 

"Yes, Addie?" He said, appearing again. 

"Mind giving me a lift down to the house?" I asked. 

"Not at all," he said. We flashed down to the basement. I grabbed the ingredients for the spell and Cas flashed me back, disappearing again after I thanked him. 

"You guys have a big bowl?" I asked, looking at Nat. 

"Yeah," she said. 

"What about a knife? Like a butcher knife?" I said. 

"Uh... Cap?" She asked. 

"Maybe, I don't know, actually," he stated. 

"You forgot this," Cas said, throwing a butcher's knife at my feet. 

"Thanks," I smiled up at him from my position of kneeling on the ground. 

"I am going to resist making the comments swarming my head right now," Dean said. 

"Dean," Sam scoffed. "Seriously?" 

"You know it, Samantha," he smirked. 

"Samantha?" Peter asked. 

"It's a long story," I said for him when he started turning red. 

"Okay," I said, pulling ingredients out of my blue duffel, the green one sitting not too far away. The ingredients were a bone, a vile of Djinn blood about the length of a test-tube, a black feather, and several other things. 

"Who the hell will drink that crap?" Peter asked. 

"Me," I said. I took the knife and started chipping away at the bone, little flakes falling into the bowl. 

"I-is that a h-human b-bone?" Peter asked. 

"Uh... no," I said, "it's a two-thousand-year-old Greek bone that was said to belong to a Hierophylake who gave the first Sacrifice. So, actually, it is a human bone." 

"Oh, god, I'm going to throw up," he said, leaning into Tony's shoulder. 

"You'll live, Kid," Tony smiled, patting his shoulder. I poured some of the Djinn blood in and picked pieces off the feather. The next ingredient was human blood. 

"Dean, come here," I said. 

"I'll get it," Sam said when he saw Dean was laying down, comfortably, "what do you need?" 

"Your blood," I stated. 

"Here," he said, turning his palm up over the bowl. 

"And you're just okay with this?!" Peter yelled, his face burrowing into Tony's shoulder. 

"We do it daily, Pal," Dean stated. I sliced Sam's palm opened and let the blood drip into the bowl. 

"And now-" 

"Why not just use you own blood?" Loki asked. 

"The spell says to use the blood of another otherwise it will counteract the other ingredients as it digests," I said. 

"Lovely," Nat said. 

"You're telling me. Alright. I need a volunteer from the audience," I smiled. Nobody came up. 

"Come on, guys, we can't do this without this ingredient," I said. Captain walked up and knelt in front of me. 

"Thank you. Alright. I need you to take off the hood," I said. He took it down and Dean sat up. 

"Dude, you're blonde?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, and?" Captain said. 

"I just thought you were more of a brunette is all," he said. 

"Whatever, just, what do you need?" He asked. 

"This," I said, plucking an eyelash, "and this." I yanked a strand of hair from his head. 

"Hey!" He whined, blinking several times. "Why do you need a hair?" 

"It's what the spell says," I said. "The last ingredient is a bit... odd." 

"And the rest of this stuff isn't?" Peter said, his voice muffled by Tony's shoulder still. 

"Well, um, it's weird, just this is even weirder. And it has to be Sam, which makes it even more awkward," I said. 

"What do you need?" Sam asked, cocking his head. I stood up and whispered in his ear. 

"Oh," Sam said, starting to go red. 

"See what I mean?" I said. 

"What is it?" Tony asked. 

"Something that is going to be a bit hard to get. Let's go," Sam said, pulling me out to the hallway. 

"Why does it have to be me?" He asked. 

"It says to use the same person as the blood, and you gave me blood," I said. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"Ah. Just, be right back," I said. I went back in and grabbed my crime kit. 

"Is that a-" 

"Yeah," I said. I grabbed a cotton swab, then a straight razor from another bag. 

"What the hell are you doing with a straight razor?" Nat asked. 

"Don't ask," I said. I walked out. 

"Open up," I said, sticking the cotton swab down his throat. He gagged. 

"Give it a second, or I have to start over," I warned. He still kept gagging, but it stayed in his throat. 

"Now, if you don't stay still for this, or stay quiet, because that'll be awkward, I'll hurt you," I threatened. 

"Alright," he said, his voice hoarse. 

"Good God, this is going to sound so wrong. Shirt off," I said. I slightly pulled his pants line down and grabbed the straight razor. I sliced his skin, beginning to draw the sigil. 

"Ah!" he shouted, jerking away. 

"Damnit, Sam, sit still," I said. I grabbed the other side of his hip and continued cutting. 

"Damnit, your pants keep getting in the way," I groaned, pulling them down just a bit more. 

"You go any lower than that and I'll hurt you," he stated. 

"I have to draw this, so sit still and shut up," I said, quietly. I cut him again and I must have hit a sensitive spot or something because he yelled out and jerked. 

"Fuck!" He yelled. 

"Be quiet!" I snapped, "people will get the wrong idea." 

"I'm sorry it's kind of hard to be quiet when you're- ah!" He hissed, some-what quieter. 

"Better," I said. "Now don't move a muscle." I grabbed a cloth from my kit and help it up to the sigil. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly yanked the cloth away in time to get the paper on and off with a clear picture of the sigil on it in blood. I pressed the cloth onto it and told him to hold it. We walked in and he was wiping at his pants, holding his shirt. I set the paper in the bowl and the swab, then went to wash my hands. 

"You care to explain what you did to my brother and why he was screaming like that?" Dean said, leaning against the bathroom doorway. I came out, drying my hands. 

"I didn't do what you guys are thinking," I smirked, sitting back down. 

"Sure, Sweetheart," Tony smirked. 

"No, seriously, Sam, show 'em," I said. He pulled the bloody cloth away from his pants. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???!!!!" Loki yelled. "DID YOU CASTRATE HIM?!!!" 

"Oh my god, no! I carved a blood sigil into his lower abdomen. Don't ask me why it had to be done there, but it did, so I did it. I also had to stick a cotton swab down his throat. AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I AM FIFTEEN, HE'S IN HIS LATE-TWENTIES! THAT IS ILLEGAL AS FUCK!" I yelled. 

"Can't be too careful," Dean smirked. I socked him in the shoulder. 

"She didn't touch me, and I didn't touch her, Dean," Sam said. 

"Good," he stated. "Get on with the spell." 

"I need your lighter," I said. He tossed it to me and I lit the ingredients up before pouring water on them. 

"Don't ask, it's a weird spell," I said when I saw their confusion. The blood needed to be heated then cooled. I mixed it up and set my hand over the bowl. 

"Qui affecto protego," I said, my hand began glowing as it always did during this incantation. 

"Mixtisque iubus serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu," I said. I repeated it twice over and sighed, then chugged it, gagging slightly. 

"Oh, shit. She didn't," Peter groaned, running to the bathroom. 

"Fuck," I muttered, wiping my mouth. 

"Okay. Dean get the lamb's blood from my bag and somebody show him to kitchen to start it boiling," I said. 

"Come on," Nat said. I fell backwards. 

"I gotcha," Sam said as my vision dotted. 

"Is that normal?" I heard Captain asked. 

"Isokay," I slurred. Sam picked me up and smiled, setting me on the bunk thing before I passed out. I woke up a few minutes later and Sam and Peter were talking. 

"Where's everybody else?" I asked. 

"On deck," Peter answered. 

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, putting his hand on my forehead. 

"I'm fine, Sammy," I smiled, sitting up. I stood up and walked out to where Captain was. 

"Where's Dean?" I asked. 

"Kitchen, down the hall," he said. I walked down and peeked into the kitchen where Dean and Nat were talking while the blood boiled, literally. 

"Alright, we need to get that back to my room," I said. We walked in and Dean poured the blood into a bowl. I dropped about six dozen of the bullets into the now slightly cooled but still hot to the touch blood and set my hand over it. 

"Sorbere, sorbere, sorbere, sorbere," I chanted. 

"What is she-" the bullets soaked up the blood. 

"Whoa," Peter said, "How did you do that?" 

"I'm a wiccan," I said. 

"I thought you hunt those?" Captain asked. 

"I do, but I'm a good witch," I said. 

"Like Glenda," Peter said. 

"Uh..." I said, "Sure, if it'll help you grasp the concept." 

"Okay. Now that we have that. We have to attack within a week or the spell will wear off. I sat on my bed and flopped backwards. 

"We attack tomorrow, at night, the Djinn like to attack at night, when their victims are least suspecting. If we find a Djinn, we need to make sure Addie is alone and vulnerable or the Djinn won't go after her," Dean said. 

"Sounds like a plan," Peter said. 

"I missed the part where you were dubbed leader," Captain stated. 

"Trust me, Sweetheart, this is nothing you've ever faced before. These things are dangerous and without proper experience, you can get yourself killed in a very slow and painful way," Dean snapped. 

"Alright, Boys, put your junk away," I said, stepping between them. 

"That's my girl!" Sam laughed. 

"Stuff it, Sammy," I smiled. 

"Tell Captain America here that this is more dangerous than the aliens he's faced," Dean snapped. 

"It's not like you've ever had any experience leading someone, have you? You ever lead an army into a battle? You ever led anything in your life besides that line you're stringing along behind of you of heart-broken women?" Captain snapped back. 

"Enough!" I yelled, snapping my fingers. Both of their mouths closed and a piece of metal appeared over both of their mouths. 

"I don't care who's done what, in this area, Dean has more experience, so we follow him, when this takes a turn and you have more experience, or in later missions, lead all you want, but until then, Dean takes lead on this got it?" I snapped. 

"Fine," Captain said when I took the metal away. 

"Good. Now stick to the plan. This goes wrong and we're all dead," I said. 

"Whatever," Loki scoffed. 

"I don't give a flying fuck what your opinion of me is, but if you fuck this mission up, it won't only be the Djinn you have to worry about, you bastard," I snapped. 

"Now," I said, calmer, "let's go over the plan one more time." 

"Tomorrow night we send Addie out to bait the Djinn. After they have her, we track her. When we get to the nest, we hide until we have a solid head-count. When we know how many there are, we divide and attack," Dean stated. 

"Those bullets, they'll kill them?" Nat asked. 

"Yes. They’re the equivalent to a lamb's blood knife," I said. 

"Will my shield hold them off at all?" Captain asked. 

"Yes. As long as they don't touch skin we're okay," I stated. 

"Alright. I suggest everyone get a goodnight's sleep tonight. We send her out at sundown tomorrow. She can track a Djinn's pattern to see where one will be at that time of night," Dean said. 

"Fine," Captain said. Everyone left and I felt the bunk dip next to me. 

"You doing okay, Addie? You seem... off," Sam said. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. 

"I know that voice. You're not okay. Is this about what happened earlier, when they asked what else happened to you?" He asked. 

"Yeah, it is, but I'm okay, Sam, really," I said. 

"If you don't want to talk about it, don't, but whatever did happen, you're doing okay now, alright?" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah, okay. I just- I don't feel safe talking about it with anyone," I said. 

"Addie, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?" Sam said, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. 

"Thanks, Sam," I said. 

"Get some sleep," he smiled, kissing my forehead. He's been like an older brother to me since I met him. 

"Night, Sammy," I said, laying back down. 

"Goodnight," Sam said, standing up. I fell asleep before I saw where he was sleeping. 

I opened my eyes to darkness. I sat up, cautiously and looked around. A fire blaze up suddenly in front of me, making me jump back. My back hit something rough and I turned around. 

"No," I whispered, "no, no, no, no, no." 

"Addie," He sang. He set his hand on my shoulder and I spun around and whacked Him in the face. 

"Don't be like that, we can have a good time to together. I can make you feel really good," He said, coming up behind me. 

"Get off of me!" I screamed, shoving him and running to the other side or the cage. 

"Come on. We did this once already," He said. 

"No. Get away from me. Let me out!!!!" I screamed. He came up to me and pinned me to the wall. 

"Addie," He sang, "don't be like this." 

"Get away from me," I snarled. 

"Sweetheart," He said. 

"Adam!" I yelled. 

"Adam won't help you, Darling. He's too wrapped up in feeling sorry for himself," He smirked. 

"No!" I yelled as He pressed his lips to my neck. 

"Addie!" A voice called. It sounded distant, almost as if it were coming from underwater. 

"Addie!" It repeated. The cage shook violently and I collapsed on my knees. 

My eyes shot open and Sam was kneeling in front of me, staring at me, worriedly. 

"Addie?" He said. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked. I sat up and wiped the tears from my face. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"A-a bad dream," I whispered. 

"It's okay now, you're safe," he muttered, sitting on the bed and pulling to his chest. 

"You want to tell me what it was about?" He asked as I pulled away. 

"I-" I cut myself off. 

"You don’t have to, Addie," he said. 

"No, I-I want to," I said. 

"Alright," he said. 

"When I was in the cage with Lucifer after you got out, I, he- uh, he uh, um..." I said. 

"Take your time, Addie," he said. 

"He r-r-" I couldn't say the word. 

"He did what?" Sam asked. 

"R-r-r-r-raped m-m-me," I stuttered out. 

"Oh my god," Sam said. 

"Several times," I said. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. 

"Oh God, Addie I'm so-" 

"I lost my virginity to him," I said, choking on a sob. 

"Oh, God, Addie I am so, so sorry," he said, pulling me to him. I curled up in his lap and he gently played with my hair. I fell asleep after that, in a, thankfully, dreamless sleep. When I woke up again, I was on my side, facing the wall, only not facing the wall. I had my face buried in Sam's chest. His arms were around me and he was still sound asleep. I was comfortable. Not like ‘this is hot and makes me hot and bothered' comfortable, but a 'cuddling with bubby' kind of comfortable. 

"I thought you said he was twenty-five," I heard Captain say from behind me. I jumped and woke Sam up. 

"Huh?" He asked, sleepily, sitting up. 

"Didn't you say he was too old for you?" Tony asked. 

"I did," I said. 

"Then why are cuddling him?" Loki smirked. 

"She had a nightmare you ass," Sam scowled. 

"Aw. Does the little girl have to cuddle with Daddy when she has a nightmare?" Loki said. 

"Dude, you better shut your mouth before she kicks your ass," Dean said 

"Morning, Dean," I said, rubbing my eyes. 

"Mornin'," he said. 

"Alright. Who's up for breakfast?" Dean grinned, pulling something out of his bag. 

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam scoffed. 

"What? It's cereal," he said, pulling three boxes out of his bag. 

"Cereal? Dean, we need something healthier," I said. 

"Fine," he muttered. Cas appeared. They both disappeared. 

"I am never going to not be amazed by that," Peter said. 

"Yeah," I said. "What time is it?" 

"About noon," Captain said. 

"Noon? Sammy, why'd you let me sleep that late?!" I shouted, jumping up and running to the bathroom. 

"You can leave now," I said, poking my head out the door. 

"Why?" Peter asked. 

"I'm going to shower," I stated. I went over to my bag and grabbed clothes. I watched as everyone shuffled out of my room. 

"You can come back in about twenty minutes," I said. They nodded and shut the door. I got in the shower in my very small room and got out five minutes later. I take quick showers. I got out and started to get dressed. I pulled on the sports bra, then the muscle shirt, then the exercise pants. I stepped out of the bathroom, toweling my hair dry and poked my head out the door to find Sam and the others waiting. 

"I didn't mean you had to wait here," I smiled, letting them in. I kept toweling my hair dry and when I couldn't get anything else done with the towel, I threw it in the bin and shook my hair out, spraying everyone. 

"What are you a, wet dog?" Loki scoffed wiping his face clear of water. 

"Shut up," I scoffed. "Sam, could you braid my hair?" 

"Sure," he said. I sat on the floor in front of the bunk and he sat on it, starting to braid my hair. 

"Aww. You're her Daddy," Loki smirked. I snapped and closed his mouth. He rolled his eyes and I took it off. 

"Now keep it shut or it'll be worse the next time," I smiled. 

"Whatever," Loki scoffed. Sam finished braiding my hair and I pulled it over my shoulder. 

"You guys have a training room or something of the sort on this thing?" I asked. 

"Yeah. But you should probably eat first," Captain said. 

"And then wait," Nat said. 

"Alright," I said, sitting on the bed next to Sam. 

"I got rabbit food," Dean said, appearing. Cas disappeared. 

"We do not have a lagomorph. I do not understand," Thor said. 

"A rabbit is a rodent, Thor," Peter said. 

"No, it's not, actually. They were considered rodents but were reclassified in the early twentieth century," I said. 

"Oh," Peter said. 

"Yeah. And he didn't literally mean rabbit food, he meant healthy stuff like kale and fruit and veggies," I said. 

"Oh, now I understand," Thor said. 

"Here, think fast," Dean smirked, throwing a muffin at Cap. I caught it before it hit him and handed it to him. 

"Dean," I scolded. 

"What?" He asked. He tossed me an apple and a muffin. 

"No thanks," I said, tossing the muffin back at him. 

"Ads, eat it," Sam said. 

"Ads?" Nat asked. 

"Another nickname for her," he shrugged. 

"Fine, I'll eat the damn thing," I huffed. I unwrapped it as Dean passed out the rest of the food. 

"We had food on the-" 

"Good for you," Dean said. 

"Be nice," I said, the muffin halfway to my mouth. We ate and I waited for about an hour until it was about three before going down to the training room. 

"I'll go with," Sam said, throwing his wrapper in the waste basket. 

"Why?" Captain asked. 

"I need to work out too. It's been a while," he shrugged. 

"Oh," Captain said. Nat led us down and I started doing pull ups. I did about a hundred, then switched over to sit-ups. 

"Care for a race?" I smirked as I finished the sit-ups. 

"Not in least," Sam stated. 

"What's the matter?" I smirked at him, "afraid you'll get your ass kicked by me again?" 

"No. That's a fact. I'm afraid to get injured by the back-winds again," he stated. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Last time we raced, the wind you left behind nearly made me break an arm," he stated. 

"Oh," I said. "How about this? I take it easy on you." 

"Sure," he said. We lined up on one end of the room and I gave him a five-second head-start. I caught up to him and smirked, running backwards. 

"Nobody likes a show-off!" He groaned, running faster. I beat him, obviously, and he pouted. 

"Don't pout, Sammy," I smirked, "I'll feel bad for you." 

"That's the point," he pouted. 

"Shut up," I laughed. He was panting and I was barely out of breath. 

"Sam!" Dean yelled from the other end. I picked him up and ran over, putting him down. 

"Whoa," he said, stumbling a bit. 

"What's up, Dean?" I asked. 

"Change of plans. We leave in two hours," he stated, leaving. 

"It's not that big of a change. It gets dark at seven and we leave at five," I said. 

"Oh well," he shrugged, "what'd you say to a pull-up contest?" 

"Bring it," I smirked, rushing to the bar. He grabbed his phone and timed it. 

"Ready?" He smirked, hitting the button. I pulled myself up. I hung for a while until Sam called it. 

"Thirty minutes," he said in disbelief. "No human should be able to do that." 

"I'm not completely human, remember?" I smirked, dropping. He pulled himself up and I timed him at fifteen minutes. 

"You should get ready," he said, dropping from the bar. 

"Yeah," I said. I jogged back to the room where I found Dean and Captain arguing. 

"Hey!" I shouted, coming between them. "What're you two on about now?" 

"Captain Idiot here thinks we should send Peter out instead!" Dean shouted. 

"Hey," I warned in the Mom-Voice. "Calm down." 

"Captain I have to agree with Dean on this. Peter doesn't know what he's doing and I already took the antidote," I said. 

"This is by far the most idiotic plan I've ever been part of," he stated. 

"Look, idiotic is kind of in the job description. Along with bravery and recklessness. Every good plan has at least a bit of each of those in it. If it isn't, you're playing it too safe and are going to get your asses killed," Dean stated. 

"Dean," I warned. 

"Sorry," he said. 

"And you too, Captain. We need to get along before the Djinn use our hatred against us," I said. 

"Sorry," Captain said, snappishly. 

"Alright. I need to get dressed, so excuse me," I said, shooing everyone out. They all waited in the hallway as I got my runner's shirt and capris pants on. 

"Alright," I said. They walked in and I saw Peter staring at me. 

"Can I help you?" I asked, pulling the muscle shirt up a bit. 

"Sorry," he said, looking at my face. 

"Uh huh," I smirked. 

"Alright. I want wheels up in twenty," Captain said, leaving. 

"Boys, Adeline, follow me," Nat said. 

"Addy," I stated. 

"Alright," she smiled. We left and followed her, my arms loaded with the weapons. 

"Here we are," she said, stepping out on the runway. 

"Shit. You realize we have to drive most of the way, right? It'll be too conspicuous otherwise," I said. They all turned to me. 

"What? You've never driven before?" Dean smirked. 

"Dean," I warned. 

"Yeah. We land and I've got cars for us," Tony said. 

"Normal cars? Not rich-people cars?" I asked. 

"Yes, I have 'normal-people' cars," he smiled. 

"Good. Everyone on the thing," I said. 

"It's a Quinjet, Darling," Nat laughed. 

"Oops," I shrugged. Everyone got on and flew down to the tower where we each got cars. I got in a car with Sam, Dean, and Tony and was riding in the back. 

"I want my Baby back," Dean pouted. 

"Your what?" Tony asked. 

"He has a 1967 Chevy Impala that he's had for God knows how long and he treats it like it's alive and he named it Baby. He's very protective of her," I explained. 

"Wow," Tony smirked. 

"Yeah. Everyone have their ear-piece?" I asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Alright," I said, putting my finger to my ear turn it on. "Com check. Can everyone hear me?" 

"Yes," I heard several voices say. 

"Good. We wait for the Djinn to sight me. After I 'get poisoned' I'll let them take me back to the nest and you guys can track me back. After that, you use the weapons I provided you and we exterminate the nest. Clear?" I asked. 

"Yes," they said. 

"Alright. Sam is going to drop me off at the park and you guys drive around until I've been taken. I'll be a runner, a very easy target. I know where they stalk around, so I'll make myself known. Wish me luck," I said, getting out as Sam stopped the car. I pulled my arm cuff up for my 'music' and plugged the earbuds in. I started my run and saw the car drive off. 

"Can you hear me over the music, Ads?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"Good. We'll let you know if anything goes sideways on our end," he stated. 

"Same here," I said. I ran around the park a few times until it was dark out and then went to the hunting grounds. I saw one of them lurking near an apartment building and noticed a water fountain hear it. After a few laps around the general area, I stopped and looked at my watch near the fountain, then checked my fake Fit-Bit. I smiled and leaned down to take a drink of water. The time was about eight-thirty, which meant it was prime hunting time. I started to run again, but as I crossed the alley-way, something grabbed me and yanked me aside. Before I could scream, his hand started glowing blue and he pressed it to my forehead. 

"Sleep," he hummed. I pretended to pass out and felt him drag me somewhere. He threw me in a car and we drove for a few minutes, maybe five tops, and he pulled me out. I felt him chain me by my arms and then a needle pierced my skin. I flinched, barely and I felt him still his movements. I stayed still as I could for several minutes before he continued to dig for a vain. I heard his footsteps retreat and I peeked one of my eyes opened, just barely. Nobody was there except for another victim, who, by the looks of the body and the speed of the blood flowing from the tube, would be dead within a few minutes. I glanced around. 

"Guys. I'm in," I whispered. "Hurry, they've got me draining." 

"We’re on our way," Captain said. I waited for two minutes tops and Dean sneaked in. 

"Sam," I said, "get this damn needle out of my neck." He grabbed it and pulled it out. I walked over to the girl's body and felt for her pulse. I was right and there was no pulse. 

"Damnit," I hissed, unchaining her and laying her down. 

"Come on, we have to-" 

"Sam!" I shouted. He spun around and sank a blade into a Djinn's stomach. The djinn froze and fell limp against Sam as he ripped the blade from his abdomen. 

"Alright. Get the gist?" I said. 

"Yep," they all said, and Captain turned around and wrestled with one while Tony and Peter fought off and killed two together. 

"Dean!" I shouted, killing one about to sneak up on Dean. Several gun shots rang out through the warehouse and I looked over to see Bucky grinning, widely. 

"This gun is fantastic!" He grinned, shooting several more djinn. 

"There shouldn't be too many more. We've got twenty down which mean there should only be about ten or fifteen more," I said. 

"Alright," Captain said. "Make that fourteen." He killed one. 

"Alright," I said. We kept at it until there was only one left; the leader of the pack. He charged Captain and took him down, reaching for his mask. 

"Shit," I muttered, taking him down. He knocked my blade out of my hand. 

"Damnit. My blade!" I shouted. 

"Here!" Sam yelled, tossing it to me. The djinn caught it instead of me and shoved me away, bouncing up and holding the blade out. Within seconds, he was swinging. 

"Addy," Dean said, sliding me his blade. I grabbed it and the djinn charged me, taking me down. He tried to use his power on me and when he realized it didn't work, he tried to bail. Sam caught him and drove his blade through his heart from behind him. 

"Oh my God," Peter said, staring at the blood-soaked knife in his hand. 

"It's okay, Peter, they were monsters," I stated. 

"That was awesome!" He yelled, jumping up. 

"Oh," I said, taken aback. I smiled and turned to Sam and Dean. 

"What'd you say we get you back to the helicarrier for some rest, hmm?" Captain said. 

"We have to sweep," I said, "Sam, that way, I'll take this end. Captain, Dean, Bucky, guard the doors. Let's sweep for stragglers." Sam and I went in opposite directions and the other three went to guard the different exits to the warehouse. I heard a can drop and spun around on my heel, the knife in my hand, at the ready. I yanked the shelf aside and found about eight of them. 

"Oh, shit," I said as they tackled me. I started slicing. 

"Clear!" Sam's voice ran through the com. 

"I am not clear. I am very not clear!" I said, slicing at the creatures on top of me. 

"Stay by the doors. Sam!" I shouted. Sam came up behind the Djinn and started stabbing, picking them off one by one like over-sized fleas. I stood up, taking his hand as I did so. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, looking at me worriedly. 

"I'm fine, but one of them got me. The effect didn't work, but I got a real nasty burn on my arm," I said, showing Sam the bright red, boiling mark hand-print on my left forearm. 

"Oh, God," he said, wincing. 

"Go on, I'll finish the sweep," Sam said. I shook my arm and winced as I approached the others. 

"Addy?" Dean asked. 

"I'm fine. One of them got me," I said, flinching as he grabbed my arm. 

"It'll be okay as soon as we ice it," he said. 

"Yeah," I said. Sam walked back out of the hallway I had just some down and shook his head. 

"None left," he stated. 

"Good," I said," let's get the hell out of here." 

"Agreed," Tony stated. We walked to where Tony had parked his van and everyone loaded in. 

"Ready?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah," I said, hissing as Sam bumped my arm. 

"Sorry," he said. 

"S'fine," I stated. 

"Everyone on the jet," Tony stated as we arrived near the tower several minutes later. Everyone loaded in and we took off. When we landed on the helicarrier, Captain walked off to get ice and the rest of us went to my room. 

"Let me see," Sam said, grabbing my wrist. I let him tug my arm to his and let him examine it like a worried mother. 

"Are you guys related or something?" Nat asked. 

"No," I said, "Well, not that I know of, anyway." 

"Why?" Sam asked. 

"It's just, you guys are so alike, looks and attitude, and you guys are like siblings, you bicker and care for each other," she said. 

"I've never really thought about it," Sam said. 

"You should do one of those DNA tests," Peter said. Sam looked at me and I shrugged. 

"Who knows? We had a half-brother we didn't know about, why not a sister?" Sam asked. 

"Yes please. It would be so awesome to know I'm related to you," I said. 

"Here you go," Captain said, walking in with a bag of ice. 

"Thanks," I said, putting it on my arm. After a while, I gave the ice back and declared I was going to sleep. Everyone but the boys shuffled out and I changed in the bathroom, then went to sleep. When I woke up, Sam and Dean were gone. There was a note on the table. 

See you later, Ads. 

-Sam 

"Seriously? No goodbye?" I whined.


End file.
